


Day 16: Ritual murder, sacrifice. Demoness of fortune

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: Goretober 2020 [16]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Death Rituals, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentors, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Виланелль считает такой способ устранения отличной имитацией ритуала. Особенно после реакции наставника._______________________Villanelle considers such way of target's eliminating an awesome imitation of ritual. Especially after mentor's reaction.
Series: Goretober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957228
Kudos: 2





	Day 16: Ritual murder, sacrifice. Demoness of fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline after Dasha's mentorship, but before the first season. Villanelle is just trying to work with her own.

— О, дядя! Папочка! Какими судьбами! 

Никакой реакции. 

Вилланель разочарованно надувает губы: может, стоило рявкнуть на всю улицу что-то про Костяна и Мишаню? 

Но затем оба переглядываются и Вилланель сдавленно фыркает: едва ли они без новостей. 

— Пойдем, — бросает мимо Константин. 

Ну конечно, начинает демонстративные «ты снова не хочешь сделать всё чисто!» и «зачем я тебя отмазываю перед вышестоящими». К счастью, он пока ни разу не упомянул о её возвращении к Даше — Вилланель уже умеет специально об этом не думать. 

Но потом они заходят в обставленную свечами и согреваемую камином комнату, и глядят на столик с виски и фото. 

Вилланель едва сдерживает смех: ну что, серьезные бородатые мины, где ругань?

Константин останавливает коллегу взглядом: я сам. 

И полминуты внимательно смотрит на Вилланель. 

— Пойдёт. Для первого раза. Если не было бы фото — было ещё лучше. 

Вилланель несдержанно пинает резную ножку низкого кресла: она выбирала интерьер для этого вида! Еле стащила у той бабки код и карточку! Дала ей номер Даши, якобы для подстраховки! А они, в снятом ею номере, пеняют ей за кровь на фото, не смотрят по сторонам и вообще, даже не хватаются за стаканы, впечатленные её усилиями! 

Ради чего это всё, если они думают, что она не уничтожила пленку? 

— Но я старалась! Смотри, даже сделала знаки под ритуал! И доска! Я еле сторговалась с тем итальяшкой в антикварном! 

— Он свидетель! 

Вилланель всплескивает руками: ну вот, еще бы она забыла. 

— Я не хочу этим вечером! Пускай всё будет на свидании! Он как раз ходил при мне с ингалятором!

Михаил ебать-его-батюшку задумчиво моргает и лишь потом вздыхает:

— Оставляю её на тебя. А пока вернемся к фото. 

Вилланель со скуки разглядела фото: ну привязала его за член к рогам козла, ну кляп из всякой лабуды типа шарик из мутного стекла и пучка трав, зато как смотрится! Красиво, ничего не заслюнявил и забрызгал кровью всё на совесть. 

И вон, даже из глотки трахея видна, хорошо серп воткнула. 

Ещё и представилась какой-то службой от плесени, не пришлось искать всю эту атрибутику с балахонами в ближайшем супермаркете и искать возможность аж неделю до Хэллоуина 

— Велланель! Я не слышу твоего ответа. 

Вместо слов она показывает ему фото:

— Я их выброшу! Ничего я себе не оставляла! 

Константин ей наконец-то верит. 

— Хорошо. Растопи камин и берись за виски. Так и быть, с первым самостоятельным делом. 

Вилланель хлопает в ладоши. 

Разумеется, не только из-за денег — они ей ещё должны за испорченные берцы и свидание, на котором придется изобразить ограбление свидетеля. 

Но и за то, что они поверили. У этого старикашки был шикарный набор антикварных монет. 

А слухи про жертву и ритуал... Ничего, она подождёт новости.

Как, впрочем, и ту самую «демоницу удачи» из записки внутри ритуальной доски. 


End file.
